


all secrets become clear

by Kate4269



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate4269/pseuds/Kate4269
Summary: My name is Katy Banner. Yes, I am the daughter of Bruce Banner / Hulk and my mother is Natasha Romanoff,  black widow. And this is my story





	1. Chapter 1

-I'm home!  
another day in college took all my strength. Sometimes it seems to me that I get less tired when I train with my mother.  
-mom? dad?  
It’s strange that no one answers. Usually they worry about me like I’m a 5-year-old girl, and as soon as I come home they rush to me with hugs, as if I could not return at all. And I'm already 19, so that you understand. Perhaps father in the lab, and mom at work.  
I went to my room and turned on the music. I took my phone to check if my mother called me and when I did not see any missed calls and messages, I decided to call her myself.  
\- The subscriber cannot take your call ...  
So, it's not funny anymore.  
It so happened that all my life I have to live in tension and fear, but just like my parents. My name is Katy Banner. Yes, I am the daughter of Bruce Banner / Hulk and my mother is Natasha Romanoff, black widow.  
Yes, I know what you think: “this is not possible! They can not have children "and blah blah blah. But it's true. Sometimes it seems to me that even my parents don’t understand how this is possible.  
In any case, you can understand why I live in fear. The Hulk's and a black widow’s blood flows in me (I'll clarify right away, I'm not turning green like my father).Should it be explained, what exactly does this mean? It is almost impossible to kill me, I never get sick, I am enduring, strong and all that. But as parents always tell me, without even knowing about my existence, I already have a lot of detractors. And if they find out about me, they will certainly want to kill me, use me, get my blood ets.  
At first, I was terribly angry, because you can't imagine how difficult it is to live under different names. At school I was Katie Rashman, Katie Golden in classes, Katie Stewart at College, etc. Even the closest friends of my parents do not know about me, or rather about who I am. Yes, I'm talking about the avengers. I know everything about them, but they don’t even imagine that I exist somewhere.  
Mom still travels with them on assignments, but she doesn’t tell anyone anything. She does not even talk about my father. Everyone thinks that he is on the run again and hiding somewhere in Australia or on another planet. It suits him, and not surprisingly.  
In any case, I madly love my parents. And I was never embarrassed by their past. But in childhood it was difficult not to shout at every step, looking at them in the news that this is my mom and dad.  
My phone vibrated. Message from Nate.  
"How about the movie?"  
Nate Barton. If mom finds out that we communicate, she will kill me. He does not know who I really am, but I know everything about him. It turned out that he was in my college and we met there by chance, but when I found out who he was, it was already late, we became such friends that I could not refuse him. Besides him, I never had anyone Well, there were a couple of guys, but nothing serious.  
I started typing a message:  
"With pleasure! But first, I wanted to wait for my mother from work, I’ll call you later. ”  
I decided to call my mother again and her phone was disconnected, again. I don’t like it, more and more. I decided to go to my father’s lab. But when I went there, I also did not see anyone.  
-Dad? Are you at home?  
There was no answer and I decided to call him. But his phone is not an access zone. Tension grew more and more, but I decided to try to relax and lie down to take a nap. After all, what could happen? It’s unrealistic to kill my father, and my mom will put anyone on the shoulder blades with one hand.  
I woke up a few hours later. The phones of my parents still did not answer, there was no one at home. This has never happened before, mom always found an opportunity to warn me that they will not be at home.  
Therefore, I decided that now is the time to take extreme measures.  
I picked up the phone and called Nate.  
\- Hello, Katy! I already thought you wouldn't call. Go to the cinema?  
\- To be honest, I have absolutely no mood to go to the movies. Parents on a business trip and I'm scared to be at home alone, can I come to you?  
-aeem, well, I don’t mind, but I have everyone at home, maybe I will come to you?  
\- Is your whole family right at home?  
\- well my sister and brother are not, but mom and dad are at home, yes  
\- Is your father at home?  
-Well, yes and what?  
Now I began to worry a hundred times more than before. Usually, if my mom is on a mission, then Clint Barton is there with her.  
-I come to you!  
\- okay I'll meet you  
\- Thank you! I will be in 30 minutes  
it was as if something inside me clicked. If something happened to the parents, those who did it would suffer greatly.  
After 30 minutes, as promised. I came to Nate.  
-Hello! You only visited me once, and you remembered the road so well!  
-Yes, I have a good memory, you know.  
\- Listen, I told my parents that you will come. I trust you, therefore they to you. So when you find out who my father is, don't be surprised and ...  
-Nate! I understood, I know who your father is for a long time.  
-in what sense?  
\- in direct. Come on, I need to talk to him - I already started to go to the house, but Nate stopped me  
\- Wait, what are you talking about? What do you need to talk to my father? And why are you acting so weird?  
-Nate, please, don't come now. I have more things to do at the moment.  
Without saying anything more, I went to the house. As soon as I entered, I saw Nate's parents. his mother sincerely smiled at me and greeted me, and his father looked at me with some apprehension, as if I had come to kill him.  
\- Hello Katy! Nate told so much about you! You are hungry? Dinner is almost ready and ...  
-Thank you but no. I would be very grateful if you would allow me to talk to Mr. Braton. Preferably in private.  
Everyone looked at me in surprise, but still Laura said:  
-Sure, no problem  
Nate went out with his mother, and I was left alone with a falcon eye.  
-What did you want to talk to me about?  
\- I had no idea that our acquaintance with you will happen like this, really. And I'm sure my mother will not be happy when she finds out about this, but so far I have not thought of anything better than this. I need your help.  
-Well, how can I help you?- He asked cautiously.  
-Are you the avenger? Were you on assignment yesterday?  
\- uh, what are you ...  
-Natasha Romanoff was there?  
\- Why should you know this?  
-Because ... -I understood that I would hardly be believed now, but there was no other way out,- the fact is that she did not return home and this worries me. So if you tell me where and when you saw her last, I will be very grateful.  
-Are you like her neighbor or what?  
\- No, not really, I ...  
-who are you and what do you need?  
I realized that this is the moment when it’s time to tell the truth, which will sound like a joke to others  
-My name is Katy Benner. I am the daughter of Natasha and Bruce  
Mr. Barton looked at me for a long time in silence, until at one moment he laughed at my face.  
\- Listen, let's do it, until no one was hurt, you just tell me who you work for and why do you need Nat  
-I'm telling you the truth. And Nat will confirm it if we find her!  
-Listen, I don’t have time and desire to listen to this nonsense ...  
-Mr. Barton, please. Mom never disappeared like that. She always warned about when she would return or simply reported that everything was fine with her. There is no father anywhere either, but as far as I know, my mom told you that he was missing, although in fact he didn’t, but now he's really gone! I ask you to…  
-Why should I suddenly believe you?  
I got the phone and opened the gallery  
-Look, here are our common snapshots  
I started flipping photos  
-Look, girl, we live in the 21st century, even 3-year-old children can use photoshop.  
\- Well, then ask me something that only my mom can know about. Believe me, she told me everything  
\- You can't convince me in any way! If that were true, Nat would tell me! She is the only one who knew about my family, she would not hide it from me!  
-You must understand why she did not tell .. Why she did not tell anyone! She didn't even tell you about my father! And ...  
\- stop. You have to leave  
I realized that it was a very bad idea. I decided to leave, when I turned around and saw that Nate was listening to our conversation the whole time.  
-Father, I think she is telling the truth  
-Oh, God, Nate, how many times have I taught you not to believe all the delirium that such inexperienced agents are saying to you!  
\- She didn't tell me anything. But I think…  
-Nate, it's time for your friend to leave! And you do not leave the house anywhere  
\- But father!  
-I said everything I wanted  
Clint literally grabbed my forearm and pushed me out of the house.  
-Do Not ever come to my family. And tell your superiors that they can’t do anything to us!  
And he slammed the door in my face.  
I realized that I still had one more option. Mr. Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks God, everyone knows where Tony Stark lives. Although I don’t know if I should be happy. Most likely that he won’t believe me, just like Barton. I do not know if I have any other options. My parents didn’t get in touch. I took a coffee and sat in the park to decide how it is worthwhile to proceed further. Memories rushed at once.  
2 years ago. Fitness room.  
\- Remember, your every action can curl your life.  
And again my mother threw me on my back. I'm lying panting, tired of 2-hours workout.  
-Can I ever beat you?  
-Perhaps, you are my daughter,- my mother replied with a warm smile.  
-Well, it's a shame to lose in battles, being the daughter of a black widow.  
\- Sooner or later, the student surpasses his teacher.  
-Really? Did this happen to you?  
-Aahah, no. But I have high hopes for you.  
She sat next to me, handing me a bottle of water. No matter how painful and hard I was, I loved to train with my mother. I knew that she would never really hurt me, but she was never going to give in.  
\- Your skills are already very decent. Believe me, fight now with some villain, I am 90% sure that you would win.  
\- Just 90?  
-I will be sure on 100 when you’ll beat me  
She smiled at me and took another sip of water. I looked at my shoulder and saw a big red spot there. Mom took my hand and looked at it studyingly.  
-Sorry  
\- It’s all right, you know, I would be angry if you gave in to me. But father will be angry  
-You know your dad, he always gets angry when we train.  
\- Even though he knows that you will never cripple me.  
-He understands that I am doing this for you, but he still always worry when it hurts you.  
I thought about it and asked a question that probably never will give me rest.  
-Why should I always fear that they will attack me?  
-For this, forgive me and dad. Alas, you are the daughter of the two most murderous people on earth.  
-This is so strange. All that is said about you two and show. The way you can easily kill anyone, and the father can destroy the building with one hand ... But, at the same time, I don’t know anyone more beautiful and better than you.  
She smiled at me again and gave a little hug.  
-Unfortunately, your life will always be in danger because of us. But you must always remember that your dad and I will not allow anyone to hurt you.  
-What do I do if they try to offend you?  
She sighed and looked at me as if what I said was about to happen.  
-If something happens to me or dad, you will have to protect yourself. And if this happens in the first place, you will need to find our friends.  
-Avengers?  
-Yes, it is them.  
-But they don’t even know about my existence! They will not want to help me.  
-I'm sure you will find a way to prove to them who you really are. You're as smart as your father.  
-And like you  
\- huh, yes, like me.  
\- But who exactly should I go to?  
She thought and for some time silently looked at the floor.  
\- First of all to Clint. If he thinks you're lying to get to me somehow, then to Stark. He adores your dad and if there is even the slightest chance that you are telling the truth, he will check it. And when to make sure, he will definitely help you. But besides them there are people to whom you can go and they will help, even if they won’t believe in what you say.  
I think a little about this and asked:  
-Why does all of this sounds like a plan that you have come up with for a long time?  
She looked at me again with a sad smile.  
-Because it’s true. I began to think about it as soon as I found out that I was pregnant.  
-You have always cared for and protected me all my life that I have the impression that I have destroyed your life.  
-Don't even think about this! You are a miracle! Your dad and I couldn't even dream of you. You are the best thing that happened to us. And only thanks to you we became the happiest people on the whole Earth.  
-Then why it seems to me that every time you see me, you feel sad? Like you see me last time  
-Because you never know what will happen. But I am not sad, every minute with you becomes a paradise for me. You are my Everything. You and your father are my life. And I promise you, I will do everything possible so that no one will ever separate us.  
She hugged me tightly. Tears began to wind up on my and her eyes, so I decided to defuse the situation.  
\- Well, mom, sooner or later I will find myself someone and stop hanging on your neck.  
She laughed  
-Yes. And I hope you will give me grandchildren.  
-O No, it is still very early to think about it.  
We laughed, got up and left the room.

From the memories I snatched by the vibration of the phone.  
Message from Nate: “We need to talk. My father does not let me out of the house. Do you want to explain anything to me? Is everything you said true? "  
I don’t want Nate to be mad at me, but now there’s really more important things to do. I need to meet Tony Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

I went into a huge building, where there were probably more people than I had in college. Everybody is in a hurry. I went to the reception.  
-Hello, where can I see Mr. Stark?  
-Mr. Stark doesn’t accept today. You can leave a message for him.  
-Oh, no thanks.  
Well, of course. Why did I think it would be so easy? Where can i find him. Only now it dawned on me that I know where he works, not live. Although, once my father said that if Stark had the opportunity to live and not leave the laboratory, he would certainly take advantage of it.  
I looked around. Everywhere emblems of the avengers. Their photos. Including photos of my parents.  
-F***! - by chance I said out loud.  
-Miss, can I help you?  
Turning around, I saw a pretty woman with blond hair. Next to her was a guy, about my age, with short black hair.  
-No thanks. I wanted to meet with Mr. Stark, but I was already informed that today he doesn’t accept anyone.  
-I'd love to meet him too! – snapped guy.  
-Howard!- Woman pulled him away and turned back to me.  
-Do you look for him on a specific issue?  
-Yes, on a personal matter, to be honest.  
-Oh, it turns out that our big boss has time for young girls, but not always for his own son! - again the guy got mad.  
-Howard! If you do not calm down now, then I will not have time for you too!  
-Thank you, mommy!  
-Excuse me,-I burst into their conversation, -Are you Mrs. Stark?  
-Yeah, you can call me Pepper. Maybe I can help you?  
-Mom, are you serious?- Howard stuck in our conversation, -are you going to help the first person you meet?  
-Howard, be polite,- she turned to her son and looked at me again, -forgive him, he stood upright.  
-It’s fine. Pepper, can you help me meet your husband? It is literally a matter of life and death.  
-My father saves the world on Mondays, not on Thursdays,- snapped the guy. Apparently his mother was already tired of swearing with him and this time ignored his comment.  
-If you could at first tell me what exactly your problem is. Your face seems familiar to me, couldn’t we intersect somewhere?  
-No. But you could see my parents.  
-And who are your parents?  
I looked around, the phrase of my mother sounded distinctly in my head: «No one can be trusted.But if you still decide to trust, make sure that the information will not go further than this person»  
\- Maybe I could tell you. if we were in a place where there are fewer people who want to stick their nose in someone else's business.  
\- Wow, mom. Girl offers you privacy. If I were you, I would not trust her.Maybe she's some kind of spy or something.  
I rolled my eyes at the regular comments of her son.  
-Mrs. Stark, if you promise to believe me, after I give you my name, I will tell you everything. Only not here.  
Howard already wanted to blurt out something, but Pepper pointedly waved her hand to his side so that he would be silent, continuing to look at me with a studying glance.  
\- And what is your name, miss?  
I sighed, running my eyes around again, making sure no one was listening to our conversation.  
-My name is Kety Benner.  
Her eyes widened and she stared at me for 2 minutes. Maybe less, but I got the impression that it was for a long time. After she picked up the phone and said:  
\- Follow me.  
I didn’t immediately respond, but then I followed her. Howard walked alongside. I had already begun to fear that she was leading me not to speak, but to surrender to the guards.  
-Well, why did your name make my mother listen to you?  
I didn’t want to answer him, and indeed to talk about something with him, but still:  
-Because she knows my parents. Just like your father.  
By that time, we had already reached a certain office. Pepper stopped in front of the door and looked at her son.  
-Howard, Miss Benner and I need to talk in private  
\- I don’t understand, mom. What if she tries to do something to you? Or she has scams and just trying to find some information? Or ...  
\- Howard, please. In the meantime, find Happy, let him find your father and tell him that we are waiting for him in my office.  
This guy rolled his eyes and left. Pepper opened the door and let me in, came in behind me and locked the door. I was even slightly alarmed.  
\- Do you have any buggy or something like that here?  
-No, Tony trusts me. So - she began to crumple, as if she doesn’t know what to say, - are you the daughter of Bruce?  
-Yes,- I said simply.  
-And your mother? It’s Betty, right?  
-Who?- I confidently asked her.  
-Well, Betty Ross, your father's first love.  
I looked at her as if I didn’t know that Santa Claus doesn’t exist, and she just told me about it.  
-I have no idea who are you talking about. But you know my mom. As far as I remember, she worked with you before the avengers .  
\- Wait, are you talking about Natasha?  
-Yes   
She looked at me with her mouth open.  
\- But how is this possible?  
I rolled my eyes and tried to get away from this topic:  
-Please let us now miss all this talk about how this happened and all that. Now the main thing is that this is true. And my parents are gone. The last time I saw them a few days ago, they were supposed to be back this morning and there is still no one. Mom went on a mission, and my father went on some kind of expedition. They don’t answer my calls, I cannot track their whereabouts. And believe me, my mom always lets me know where is she. I need your help, namely the help of your husband. Maybe he knows ...  
-Wait, stop. Let's not so fast, I can’t digest all information, - Pepper said and sat at the table, holding her head. For a few minutes she seemed to be thinking about everything.  
\- Tony mentioned that your mom was in yesterday's surgery.  
-So he saw her? Where is he, maybe he knows something? - I began to chatter quickly, hope rekindled in me again.  
\- Wait, not so fast. I have not decided yet to believe you or not. But I'm afraid Tony will not believe you.  
-I know that this can happen, but maybe I can still somehow prove it. Maybe ... - before I could finish, I heard the door open. I turned around and felt a painful injection in my neck. The last thing I saw was the suit of the iron man.


	4. Chapter 4

My head ached as if a brick had been thrown at me. I haven’t opened my eyes still , but I already woke up and heard voices. I felt my arms and legs bound. Yes, it was a great idea to go to Stark. I tried to make out who was talking and what about.  
-Don’t you think that tie her was too much? She did not try to attack me or ... - the woman did not have time to finish when a man’s voice interrupted her.  
-Pepper, we have no idea who she is and why she came here.  
-And of course, we will definitely find out when she’s out.  
\- Soon Romanov will be here. She is able to beat out information from similar spies. Although, it seemed to me that she was too inexperienced, since I was able to neutralize her so easily.  
\- Tony, you could do it because she didn’t try to do any harm. What if she is telling the truth?  
-Really? Pepper, do you really think that if Bruce were somewhere near all these years, would he not tell me? Or didn’t Nat tell me about it? And about the child…- by his voice it seemed to me that Mr. Stark was already on edge. Apparently the very idea that Pepper can believe me takes him out of himself.  
I opened my eyes and saw Pepper’s sad face. She sighed, got up from the chair opposite me and went to the exit. Before opening the door, she turned around and turned to Stark:  
-If she did tell the truth and Nat sees her here like this ... I think I shouldn’t remind you of how angry she could be.  
She left the office and Tony turned to me.  
-Oh, sleeping beauty woke up!  
I rolled my eyes.  
-Did you really have to bind me? My hand is numb.  
-Say thank to me for putting you on a chair, not on the floor.  
-Oh, you're so good to me,- I said sarcastically. - You know, I can easily get out.  
\- Why did you still not do it? - He asked with a smirk.  
-I try to prove to you that I am not an enemy. And I don’t known what else you’ll give me, if I try to free myself.  
-Agent Romanoff will come soon, and then you will show your true nature, I'm sure.  
At first, the meaning of what has been said has not reached me, perhaps because of the effect of the drug that he injected me into.  
-Wait, did you say she would come ??   
-What, have you already getting scared, huh?- He asked with a sly look.  
But I just laughed at that, which put the iron man on guard very strongly.  
-What's so funny?  
-Just, you know, you helped me find her. But now you must be scared. - I answered with a sincere smile.  
He watched my expression alertly.  
\- Where is my phone, Mr. Stark?  
\- You won't get it. I turned it off, in case you hope that those for whom you work will be able to find you. By the way, I already hacked it.  
\- Find something interesting?  
-Yes, a lot of interesting pictures that you probably wanted to show me so I would believe that you alleged Benner's daughter. The only thing I didn’t understand was why they were in a hidden folder? It should be proud of their creativity, you have very good abilities in Photoshop  
-They are in a hidden folder, because no one should know who my parents are,- I replied to his question tiredly.  
-Really? Why then do you tell these fairy tales all day? First Barton, now me? - with a grin on his face he said. He is clearly amused by this whole situation. But I understand that as soon as my mom comes, he will not be happy this much.  
-When will Natasha arrive? - I asked.  
-Oh, now you call her Natasha, and not mom? She has already finished all her business, don’t worry. I told her that it was urgent and she is about to be here.  
I thought about it. If my mother was free, she would certainly have tried to contact me.  
-I can speed up this process if you turn on my phone.  
-And how will this accelerate her arrival?  
I’ve wanted to answer, but his phone vibrated. He looked at the screen and quickly retired from the office, leaving me alone. At first I wanted to free myself and call my mother, but then I changed my mind. I wanted to see her reaction to the way Mr. Stark keeps me here.  
Suddenly I felt a sharp tingling on my finger, where my ring, which was presented to me by my father, is located. I immediately understood what it meant and remembered a moment from the past.  
1.5 years ago. Country house, fraternity party.  
\- Nate, I have to go home, my parents will kill me! - I told my drunk friend.  
-Well Katy, you told them that you are with me, I will take you home. Relax   
“Yeah, it will be fun if mom finds out who you are,” I thought. But I could not leave him in such state. He was drunk and didn’t stay on his feet. My phone was dead two hours ago and I understood that my parents would not be happy when they could not find me.  
I already wanted to find someone's phone to call. My mother knew the number of Nate, so I couldn’t use his phone. Suddenly, I felt a sharp tingling on the middle finger, where my ring was. I took it off and saw little green highlights.  
I slowly began to understand what was going on. Well, of course. My mother could not let me out of the house with only one tracking device.  
Suddenly, I sharply panicked. Most likely, she had already gone here for me. And if she sees me with Nate now, I won’t live. I walked over to him, where he sat with some girl.  
\- Nate, I need to leave, like right now.  
He looked at me with a suffering look.  
\- Katy, I talk with Vicky. And later I'll take you home, promise.  
I rolled my eyes. I never liked this Vicky, but what can I do if my best friend falls for such overdressed girls like her.  
\- You can stay here. And we'll talk tomorrow.  
It seemed to me that he did not hear me, since his attention was entirely devoted to the interlocutor. Therefore, I decided to go to the exit, so I had had less and less time before arrival of my mom.  
Drunken youth had fun everywhere. Alcohol doesn’t work on me at all. No matter how much I drink, I always remained sober. Sometimes it is even offensive.  
I had left the yard already, when suddenly the strict voice of the mother made me stop. I have goosebumps when she catches me like this, every time by surprise.  
\- Did you have fun?  
I turned around and saw a clear discontent on her face.  
\- You didn't have to come. I'm already an adult and I can stand up for myself. And besides, I was just going home.  
I noticed that she was slightly relaxed, but her cold face said that she was still angry.  
\- You're right, I would not have to come if your phone was on.  
I sighed, - Sorry, mom. He was discharged, I just wanted to take someone's phone to call and say that I'm fine.  
-Why didn’t you call, once you was going?  
Suddenly I remembered how exactly she found out my position.  
-Why did you install a bug on my ring without knowledge me about this? - I asked in a thin tone.  
-You know perfectly well that I did it because I worry about you.  
-And did I give you a reason to worry?  
She sighed and looked at me with a sad look.  
-Katy, you know ...  
-Yes Yes. I remember everything. If someone finds out about me, they can kidnap me, kill me, and so on. But I just… I am 17 years old, and I cannot even one step without your knowledge.  
-You know that I never forbid you to go anywhere and have fun. Just warn me where you are and what’s going on with you, - she said with a warm smile on her face.  
I smiled back.  
-Where else have you installed bugs?  
-It's a secret, - she said, and we laughed.  
I pulled out of my memories by the sound of the door. I looked up and realized that I have never been this happy to see someone.


	5. Chapter 5

My mom was next to me in no time, holding my face with her hands, Trying to find some damage.  
\- Thank God I found you! Are you okay? - her voice trembled, as well as her hands, which began to quickly release me from the shackles. I had never seen her so frightened before.  
-Yes, everything is fine. Mr. Stark is very benevolent to me, as you see, - I said, when my mother had already managed my release me.   
She hugged me immediately:  
-Forgive me, that I didn’t get in touch with you, I didn’t have any opportunity. But as soon as it appeared, your phone was already disconnected. Clint and Stark also started loading me with some sort of secret agent who was looking for me. And when I couldn’t get in touch with your father, I began to panic even more.  
I moved away to look at her. It looked like she was crying.  
-Is Dad not with you? - I asked scared.  
Her eyes again became cold, like ice, and she directed them towards the window.  
\- I was really hoping that he was with you. But don’t worry, we will find him.  
Looking at me again, she smiled warmly at me and said:  
\- You did the right thing when you decided to go here.  
-Are you serious? No one believed me, I was injected with something in my neck and I don’t know how long I was attached to this chair.  
-Yes, but you were safe. Stark would never hurt you just like that, he is not that kind of person. What about the fact that they didn’t believe you, - she said with a smirk,- don’t worry, they will learn the lesson of trust that I’ll teach them.  
She hugged me again. Now, for the first time in several days, I felt safe. She let me go and raised her eyebrows asked:  
-Any way, why didn’t you free yourself? You’ve learned how to get out of these strings since 11 years.   
-I wanted to take a look at how you will muddle Mr. Stark for how he scoffed at your daughter,- I answered with a sincere smile.  
We laughed and Tony entered the office. He tensed, seeing me unleashed and in good spirits.  
"Romanov? You're already here? Is this girl your friend?  
Mom looked at him with such a murderous look that I was able to notice how he tensed even more.  
-You ... Do you want to tell me she said the truth?- God, I didn’t know that even her friends were afraid of my mother so much.  
She looked from Stark to me. Removing the strand from my face, she said:  
-Yes. And be sure, Stark, if you’ll ever hurt her again, your costume won't help you to stay alive.  
She shot him again. I'm sure his fear amused her just like me. Mr. Stark swallowed nervously. But abruptly, as if something clicked in him, he changed his face. Now he betrayed only anger and resentment.  
\- And you were silent all this time ! Have you been with Bruce all these years? Did you give birth to a child ?! How? How did you hide it? If someone knew about this, but me, I swear, you can forget my name, because ... - he didn’t have time to say more, my mother interrupted him.  
-Stark, calm down! No one knew about this. And I promise, I'll tell you everything. But I prefer to do it once, so let's get all together for a start.  
-I'm not going to call anyone until you apologize!I made you Howard's godmother, and you ...  
-Stark!-, The black widow didn’t let him finish, -Bruce is gone! We don't have time right now to figure it all out!  
Tony sighed and seemed to calm down. He sat down on a huge chair next to the window.  
-For me, he has been gone for 20 years.  
\- Tony, I'm serious. He is in danger, wherever he is.  
-Why do you think so? Maybe he just went for a walk or something, -Stark rolled his eyes.  
-Do you really think that Bruce would leave his own daughter alone without saying a word?  
The iron man cast me an appraising glance.  
\- She looks pretty mature.  
-Stark! You don’t understand! The fact that we managed to hide all this was done only because Bruce stayed with Kate and defended her whenever it was needed! You know perfectly well what it means to be a father ... Especially being us.  
Apparently the last sentence was convinced for him. He frowned and looked down at the floor.  
-If someone found him, then he is not the only one in danger, but you too.  
-I know, therefore, I ask you to call everyone. - my mother said sadly.  
Stark rose from his chair and was about to leave, but turned sharply.  
\- You came first to help when Howard was kidnapped. You have saved my life more than once. I am silent about how much I love Bruce. You knew perfectly well that I would do everything to help and protect you. What all these secrets for?  
\- Tony, Bruce and I made this decision without hesitation, as soon as we learned that Katy will be born. You know perfectly well what our past is. We have 1000 times more enemies than you, Clint or Steve. We wasn’t because we did not trust, but because we wanted to protect the most valuable thing we have. And you know me, I would not ask you for help now if I didn’t trust.  
He considered what was said for a few minutes, and then nodded and said before leaving,  
\- I will give you rooms on the 3rd floor, make yourself at home, - and went out.  
I looked at my mother.  
-Clint will also be this angry with you?  
She laughed:  
-Oh no. Clint will just kill me. Didn’t he believe you at all?  
-No.  
-And how did you find him?  
And then I decided that it was time to tell her what I have been hiding for several years.  
-Er, mom, such a thing ...- I immediately saw a change of mood on her face. She knows me well to understand that such a beginning of the sentence does not bode well for anything , - The fact is… that since today is the day of truth and all …  
I saw how her patience ends.  
-Katy, you can tell me already.  
\- Do you remember my friend Nate, whom I told you about?  
She looked at me in surprise, not understanding what I mean.  
-Yes of course. And what does he have to do with it?  
\- The thing is that Nate is Clint's son.  
Her eyes widened dramatically and she wanted to say something, but I haven’t finished yet.  
\- I understood it after several months of our friendship with him. But he was my only friend and I could not lose him.  
My mom closed her eyes and exhaled.  
\- I hope there was nothing between you two?  
-What? No! He is just a friend, more like a brother, no more.  
\- Ok, let's discuss this later, now there are more important things. But I’m not going to miss the fact that you lied to me! -She said sternly and went to leave the office.  
-Sure, - I said, following her.


	6. Chapter 6

We went to our rooms. Mr. Stark already told my mom which we can take. She led me to mine.  
\- Relax for now, if you want, you can take a nap. Later I will come for you, I think by that time everyone will be here.  
\- Okay, I'll take a shower for now.  
-Okay, and after that I feed you and we will think how to proceed. Do you feel ok?  
\- Yes, don’t worry, everything is fine.  
She nodded and went into the next room. I went into mine. It seemed to me some kind of youth. There were posters from films on the walls, the room itself was very bright and spacious. On the bedside table, I noticed a picture of the Stark family. If you don’t remember his arrogance, this Howard looks very good. High pumped brunette with brown eyes. And something in his face seems very attractive. I thought that he surely had a lot of girls who run after him in the herd. And no wonder why: a rich and handsome guy, and yes, the son of Stark himself. It is good that such cute and selfish personalities are not to my type.  
However, the thought that I have to cross with him often strained me.  
I to took a shower. It seemed to me that that was an eternity. I didn’t want to leave until I could take off all the events and thoughts of the day. I put on white bathrobe, which I had previously found in the closet, and a towel over my head.  
When I came out, I found an unpleasant picture. Howard Stark lounged on "my" bed, flipping through something on the phone.  
-What can take you so long in the shower? - He asked with a smirk.   
I immediately wanted his fun to disappear, like himself.  
-What are you doing here?  
-Do you know that this is my room?  
\- Your father gave it to me.  
-Yes, but it is still mine.  
-Then come out, I will change and find myself another one.  
I didn’t want him to callous eyes to me, it’s better to stay in the same room with my mother.  
\- Don't worry, I'm not going to chase you out. In fact, they sent me to call you to the meeting room. And clarify what you want to try for dinner.  
He utters every word with a high. As if I was not worthy of his attention, but I beg for it myself.  
-I'm not hungry.  
\- You think, not every day you can afford to eat something that you could order now.  
I lost it.  
-My parents earn no worse than yours. So I can afford everything I want.  
He laughed:  
-I doubt it. Judging by your clothes, you are infringed. Where did you get it? Do you wear someone’s else?  
\- Everything's fine with my clothes. And now be kind, get out of here, until I threw you out the door myself! - I said with open rudeness.  
\- Wooo, and we are touchy. I was told to hold you in any case. So get dressed, I'm waiting.  
He was not going to leave.  
\- I don’t intend to dress in your presence!  
-God, there is nothing to look at, don’t worry, I will not pry.  
I was already on the verge. I hate people like him.  
\- Listen, maybe you consider yourself the coolest on the planet, but you’re not. I don’t want to spend my nerves on such a jerk like you, so I count to three and during this time I advise you to leave the premises.  
He laughed again.  
-One…  
-Do you really think you scared me?  
-Two…  
-Maybe you are the daughter of a black widow, but I doubt that you are half as strong as she is,- he said, still smiling.  
\- Three.  
I grabbed his arm and twisted it, easily dragged him from the bed to the floor. He began to writhe in pain.  
-Are you sick ?!  
I took him to the door in such a "polite" way.  
-I warned you.  
Pushing him out the door, I smiled. It was clearly painful for him, and for some reason this made me incredibly pleased.  
He looked at me angrily and said through his teeth:  
\- You have 3 minutes, I'm waiting for you here.  
And I slammed the door in front of him.  
Who does he think he is? I quickly put on my things and looked in the mirror. In my head was the phrase he said: " God, there is nothing to look at." A thought flashed through my head : «I should put on my favorite black dress, which always perfectly drives guys crazy. Then we'll see what you say»  
But all this I quickly threw into the background. Now the most important thing is to find my dad.  
I quickly combed my hair and left the room.  
\- I said that you have 3 minutes, not 10.  
-And I was not going to obey you. You seem to be taking me to the room?  
He glared angrily at me and turned around, following right along the corridor.  
\- Don’t fall behind.  
I followed him. Why didn't my mother come for me?  
For a while we walked in silence. He didn’t even annoy me.  
There were a lot of people around, everyone looked at us as if we were stars. "Apparently, everyone thinks he is a star," I thought. It seemed to me that every girl on our way would simply drown us in their spittle and was about to pounce on his neck, asking for an autograph.  
I stopped the flow of thoughts about this idiot again and tried to think about what could happen to my father after all.  
I arbitrarily recall the phrase of Pepper: “And your mother? This is Betty, right? .... Betty Ross, your father's first love. " Who is this Betty? And why did Ross seem so familiar to me?  
It seems to me that with all the events taking place, I just lost my ability to think clearly. Everything in my head mixed up. What if father got into trouble because it has something to do with me? What if he tried to protect me from someone and he was caught?  
4 years ago. Bruce's lab.  
-Dad, it's just a scratch, it's all right,- I said, rolling my eyes.  
-Katy, any scratch or bruise on you hurts me. Just let me process it and I'll let you go.  
I sighed with the thought that today it would not be possible to avoid his infinite care and I will have to endure.  
\- I just cut myself when I did the dishes. And you react as if someone were shooting at me.  
His gaze instantly changed and became frightened. He stopped working on my hand and looked at me with a stern look.  
-You have no idea how I will react if someone ever shoot at you. And believe, you don’t want to see it.  
He returned to his work and I noticed that his mood plummeted.  
-Is this one of those conversations when you talk about what kind of monster you are?  
\- This is one of those conversations when I once again have to explain to you that you are the most important thing that I have.  
I felt sad that I upset him.  
\- Dad, I know that. But I'm 15 years old, I can handle a scratch.  
He looked at me and smiled gently.  
\- It doesn't matter how old you are and how strong you are. I will never stop worrying about you anyway.  
Howard’s gruff voice wrenched out of my thoughts.  
I noticed that we stopped.  
\- Are you here at all? Who am I talking to?  
-What did you say?  
-Here the door to this room, come on, I still need to settle some things.  
I was surprised.  
-And is such an important person as you don’t need to be here?  
He grinned.  
\- Don't worry, they won't start without me. And in any case, not everyone have profited yet.  
He turned and left, and I headed for the door, where, as I hoped, my mom was waiting for me.


	7. Chapter 7

I managed to notice several new faces that I didn’t know personally, but I definitely saw it in some photos: Captain America sat next to Stark, on the other side Wanda along with Vision. And of course, I couldn’t not to notice two men, whose faces expressed the same emotions: insult and anger. Clint is surely angry at Mom, but Nate is naturally at me.  
When I entered the room, only my mother noticed me, she smiled gently at me, then again turned her attention to Mr. Stark. Apparently, while I wasn’t there, they managed to discuss some details.  
-So, the last time you spoke to him was 4 days ago - Tony asked her and turned in my direction, - Oooh, here is the hero of the occasion!  
I boldly walked over to the side of my mother and sat down in the chair next to her. Everyone started to look at me appreciatively, as if they’re studying me. Mom stood next to me and put her arm around her shoulders.  
\- Friends, I was going to wait for all the others, but we don’t have much time and almost every minute counts now, - still everyone looked at me, - I want to introduce you my daughter, Katy.  
I saw like everyone sitting at the table and open their mouths to say or ask something, but my mother beat them ahead:  
-Before you ask something, I will try to tell you this story briefly.  
She sighed and I felt her hands tightened around my shoulders.  
-After all the events with Thanos, Bruce and I went to rest for a couple of month, like everyone. At that moment, I didn’t know how to form my life, but I was sure that Bruce wouldn’t return. I think I don’t have to remind you of the past and how he tried to leave us each time.  
There was such silence around like everyone held their breath, assimilating every word of my mother .  
\- When I left with him, I knew that I couldn’t part with him again. But also, I wasn’t ready to give up my work.  
I noticed how Steve nodded understandingly and sadly.  
-The only thing Bruce agreed on is that we pretend that he escaped. He understood that if someone would know that after each assignment I would go to him, everyone would ask me to persuade him to return or try to track me and go to him.  
Mr. Stark grinned^  
-Yeah, that's all Bruce.  
I looked at my mother and saw on her face such a tender smile, which she usually gave only to my father and me.  
-After a few months of the play “I don’t know where he is”, I discovered that I’m pregnant. We were on a mission, do you remember, Steve?  
He looked up and wondered.  
-Tokio. I was nauseous and I couldn’t have transferred the flight in the quinjet normally.  
He smiled:  
-And I thought for a long time how a super spy who never gets sick could get poisoned.  
\- Then for the first time I didn’t go home after the mission. I went to a little-known clinic, so that no one suspected anything. I didn’t believe when I was told that I was pregnant. I didn’t believe when I saw a picture from an ultrasound, but then I heard a heartbeat and realized that my life would never be the same again.  
She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I have heard this story many times, but each of them she looks at me so touchingly, as if I am the most beautiful thing on this earth. I took her hand and smiled.  
-When I told Bruce, for a long time we tried to figure out how this could happen. We didn’t find a final answer, but most likely it is somehow connected with the radiation and ...  
-Details will be omitted, Romanoff - Clint interrupted her, angrily looking away.  
Mom sighed again, it seemed to me, feeling guilty .  
\- The decision to hide everything from everyone came immediately. At first, I thought of hiding or even staging my own death, but Bruce convinced me that sooner or later they would calculate me and it would be even worse than if I stay with you.  
A sharp smile lit up her face.  
\- Of course, he was categorically opposed to me in a position to fight with someone. But I made the decision that while my pregnancy can be hidden, I will be sent on assignments. Naturally, Bruce regularly added extra fuses and security systems to my suit.  
-And then you went on a solo mission for 4 months,- said Barton sadly.  
-Yes, when I adapted after childbirth, I had to go back to work, and Bruce always stayed with Katy. And when she grew up, he returned to scientific work and went on expeditions really often, where he went this time as well.  
Silence hung in the room. Everyone was obviously thinking about what was said. Mom obviously didn’t plan to continue her story, given that for the first time in 19 years she had already told so much.  
\- Well, can she do something? - sharply asked the iron man.  
\- is she greener like the Hulk?- For the first time, Wanda made herself known.  
-No. But due to the fact that our blood flows in her, it is very difficult to even try to maim her. She is as strong as me. And as smart as her father. Yes, she will not be able to destroy a building with one hand, but she will easily create an invention that can do it. Well, as for combat skills, imagine me in a better shape than I am.  
Listening to all this, leaping in me was pride. For the first time in my life, I can not to hide all this. Not to succumb to scientific competitions or wrestling competitions, only so that no one suspects anything.  
-As I understand, her most important piece is her blood? - asked Tony. -And if they find out about her, they will definitely try to use her, right?  
-Most likely,- my mom said sadly. - After many studies, Bruce found out that with the help of her blood you can create something like serum, which will become much more powerful than the one that was administered to Cap.  
Stark nodded knowingly.  
\- I am silent about the fact that this is one of the main components for the poison, which will be able to kill the Hulk and accordingly ... - she could not finish this, but everyone understood what she meant.  
All remained silent for several minutes, after which Vision gave a voice:  
-So what the plan? Find Dr. Benner, and then what? You will still be in danger.  
-Yes, Nat, what if Benner was really kidnapped? Now we will save him, but if someone found out about Katy, everyone will be your enemy. - Barton turned to her.  
-That's why I propose not to use her in Benner’s salvation. So they won't even know about her,- Mr. Stark added his opinion.  
-Yes, but what if Bruce was caught by those who already know about her? - ask Steve.  
I stopped listening to their discussion about what went wrong with me. At the moment, I was only interested in the fate of my father.  
-I suggest to start to find out where he is, who and why he was kidnapped by. Unless, of course, he was abducted, and did not go on the spree, - I heard the statement of the iron man.  
-And what will we do if these are those who already want to get to Katy?- Nate suddenly asked what surprised me, he had not interfered in the conversation before.  
-If I may,- I finally managed to add at least a word from me, -I already know what we will do in this case.


End file.
